Bliss
by TheScienceOfMadness
Summary: A short one shot story, including the wonderful Matthew Bellamy from Muse! (Improved)


**A/N Hey! This was my first Muse One Shot, but recently I've updated and improved it. I hope you like the improvements, it's a lot longer and better written than what it was before! Enjoy!:')**

* * *

It was a Sunday morning, golden rays of sunlight shone brightly through the gap in my bedroom curtains. I lazily flipped on to my other side; to block the annoying light from destroying my much needed lie in; wrapping the warm duvet even tighter around my tired body. I slowly lifted one of my heavy lids to inspect the time on my flashing alarm clock, I made a noise of content when I realised it was only nine thirty.

Just as I started to nod back off to sleep, I felt the springs of my bed dip slightly beside me.

"Luuuuuucccceeeyyyyy..." I ignored his annoying sing-song voice and pulled a feathery pillow over my head, trying to block his mocking, childlike voice disturb me from my rest. "Luuuuuuuuuuuccccccceeeyyyyyy ... LUC-" I quickly grabbed the pillow again and hit Matt over the head with it, making him off balance; smiling just a little when I heard a thump as he hit the wooden floor boards.

"OWW!" Matt complained, below me. I sat up and scowled, as my best friend curled up in a protective ball on the floor. Pleased that he'd finally shut up, I lay back down wondering how on earth this lunatic was even considered a friend of mine. A small smile was in place as I remembered how we first met; we we're both around the five years old and it was my first day at nursery...

"_Well class this is Lucy and she is new at our school, say hello everyone!" The teacher said to the class. I felt my face become beetroot red as everyone stared at me, I've always hated attention._

_Most of the children looked uninterested, where as some others smiled friendly and carried on with whatever they were doing before "Go play then Lucy! I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends!" She pushed my shoulder lightly urging me on; I made my way in to the chaotic play area, I walked straight passed the dollhouses and the Barbie's going straight to a box of figures; after a few minutes of looking through them, I finally picked up a plastic astronaut. I stared fascinated; it was the best toy I'd ever seen! As I stood there staring a boy around the same age as me came running over, as I was taking in his vivid blue eyes and brown coloured hair he shouted. _"_Hey! You can't play with that its boys!" he crossed his arms pouting, and stamped his foot, making the lights flash on his black trainer._

_I shrugged picking up the matching rocket and swiftly walked away; ignoring him as I had discovered it first. "Waaaait!" He called after me, quickly running to me again "Do you believe in aliens?" _

_I nodded fast making him grin wildly. "I'm Matt! Do you want to play spaceships with me?" He smiled slightly and looked longingly at the toy in my hand. "I'm sowwy for shouting...Its just.." He pointed at my hand. "That's my favourite." I looked down at the toy and passed it over to him, smiling as I saw his eyes light up. He grabbed my arm and promptly pulled me over to the play mat._

_Later that afternoon all the parents come to pick their children up, I was just about to make my way over to my mother when a certain Matthew Bellamy started tugging on my arm. "Are we fwiends now?" I smiled brightly "Okay!" He grinned and gave me the astronaut back from earlier. "Here you go... fwiend"_

And since then we've been almost inseparable! Well of course that's when he isn't trying to wake me up.

After a few minutes I began to start worrying as it was just too quiet for Matthew. "Matt?" I called, peeking over the side of my bed. He didn't as much as move, so carefully I nudged his arm with my foot. "What do you want at this time of the morning?!" He didn't reply again, only a quiet sniff came out of him.

I frowned and grudgingly got out of bed to kneel down on the cold floor next to him, I softly poked him in his side, but he still lay there ignoring me, soon enough I started to get worried. "Matt... are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." I gently tried to remove his hand from covering his face.

He shifted away from me, stopping me from trying to help him. "Matt it's not funny anymore!" I reached out for his arm, but pulled back knowing that he wasn't interested in talking to me anymore. I sighed as gave up, turning from Matt to face the window s the window. Out of nowhere he jumped up from his protective position and wrestled me down to the floor; fiercely tickling my ribs.

I laughed and squirmed uncontrollably, trying to push Matt off. "S..to..p! I.. cant... stand. It!" I managed to squeak between breaths. Matt's beautiful blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he tickled me even more, leaving me in no fit state to try and stop him.

Finally he slowly stopped tickling me and stared, brushing my sandy blonde hair out of my face ."You have the most beautiful laugh." He whispered looking directly into my green eyes. I didn't know what to say, I was lost for words.

"Um.. thanks?" I somehow managed to speak. A couple of seconds later I noticed Matt was still laying half on top of me; he seemed to notice this too and began to blush slightly.

I started to shift away when Matt quickly grabbed my hand to stop me. "Don't go." He said even quieter than before. I blushed again and stayed put as I realized he was slowly leaning forward. Gently he pressed his warm lips to mine, I lay there stunned and Matt pulled away, obviously taking my reaction the wrong way.

He looked to the left and gulped. "Matt..?" I tried getting him to look at me again, he started to apologize, and I just giggled, using one of my hands to pull his face back down to mine. He was perfect, everything about him. I quietly moaned against his lips as they moved in sync, and he caressed my cheek lightly as I smiled.

Slowly he pulled away once more and rested his forehead against mine smiling back at me. "You wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting for that." I whispered.

Matt chuckled. "Me too." He smiled, and once again our lips met, sending me into pure bliss.


End file.
